


Juu Ichi

by julietstrange



Category: Dir en grey
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Não iria à escola antes de fazer aquilo. Eu não poderia aparecer lá antes de realizar aquela missão."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juu Ichi

Fui praticamente jogado para fora do carro por minha mãe. Fazia meia hora que eu havia acordado e não tinha nada no estômago. Coloquei a mochila nas costas e atravessei a rua. Eram quinze para as sete e o mercado estava muito movimentado para o horário. Sentei-me num banco gelado em baixo de uma árvore. Não iria à escola antes de fazer aquilo. Eu não poderia aparecer lá antes de realizar aquela missão.

 

Olhei em volta e tudo parecia diferente. Eu passava por aquela rua todos os dias. Depois da escola, ficava naquela praça desenhando ou fazendo nada. Mas eu me sentia perdido num bairro distante. Voltei minha atenção ao mercado e parecia que todos que saíam de lá olhavam para mim. Não era possível que alguém soubesse o que eu ia fazer. Eu não tinha cara de suspeito como o Kyo. Eu era esquisito mas não metia medo em ninguém. Também não era esperto como o Kaoru. Podia tirar boas notas, mas isso não ia me ajudar numa hora dessas. E eu não era corajoso como o Die. Fazia algumas coisas perigosas, mas era por burrice e não por coragem. Dizer que eu ia roubar uma garrafa de sake foi burrice. Escolher o mercado à duas quadras da escola foi burrice. E eu estava pensando que tentar entrar naquela turma também era burrice. Mas eu fiquei sem opção.

 

Meu melhor amigo foi embora e eu me dei um mês para achar outro. O problema é que ninguém quer ser amigo de um garoto esquisito, calado, que tem mania de rir sem motivo em horas inapropriadas. Eles viviam me dizendo isso. Shinya só era meu amigo porque também era esquisito, tinha cara de menina e era mais calado que eu. Mas nenhum dos dois ligava para isso. Ele gostava dos meus desenhos e eu gostava da sua companhia. Quando eu tinha meus ataques de riso, ele também ria e depois que passava ficávamos em silêncio até um dos dois puxar assunto. Só que um dia, a mãe dele achou que nossa escola não era boa o suficiente para ele. Então mudou-o para uma escola no centro. Nunca mais o vi.

 

Dado um mês, comecei a andar com o Kyo. Ele também era esquisito, mas tinha amigos e certa fama de delinqüente juvenil, apesar de ninguém saber ao certo porquê. Tinha furos na orelha e estava descolorindo o cabelo... atualmente a cor era meio laranja. Na verdade eu não andava com ele... eu só o seguia. Fiquei dois dias atrás dele e no terceiro ele me parou e perguntou o que eu queria. Fiquei sem reação. Ele começou a me ameaçar e eu achei engraçado. Não duvidava que ele quebrasse minha cara ali mesmo, mas o jeito que ele me xingava era engraçado. Não tinha medo dele e quando eu parei de rir, ele me olhou curioso. Perguntou meu nome e porque estava seguindo-o. Respondi que me chamava Hara Toshimasa e queria ser amigo dele. Foi a vez dele achar graça e desatar a rir. Rio tanto que eu comecei a ficar extremamente sem jeito. Quando parou, disse que por ele tudo bem, mas tinha que falar com os caras. Eu não entendi aquilo, mas fui todo feliz conhecer a turma dele na escola.

 

O garoto com cara de mal era o Die. Eu nunca tinha reparado nele, o que era normal já que era um turista, segundo ele próprio. Nos aproximamos e quando ele viu o Kyo abriu um sorriso e fez uma piada com a estatura dele. Kyo xingou-o de nomes que eu achei que ele tinha inventado. Disse que ainda era novo, que iria crescer muito e que ia encher ele de porrada. A reação do Die foi parecida com a minha, tirando que Kyo não se surpreendeu nem um pouco com aquilo. Die ofereceu um cigarro para nós. Era proibido fumar na escola, mas Kyo acendeu o seu mesmo assim. Eu recusei, afinal eu não fumava.

 

Depois de algum tempo, Kaoru chegou e a primeira coisa que fez foi perguntar o que eu estava fazendo ali. Se Kyo tinha fama de rebelde, Kaoru realmente era um. Em quatro meses de aula naquela escola eu tinha presenciado muita coisa, e não só ouvido falar, como no caso de Kyo. Kaoru não passava uma semana sem visitar a diretoria. A mãe dele sempre aparecia na escola à pedido dos professores. Sua ficha escolar era tão cheia de suspensões que ele mais cumpria detenção que assistia aula. Ele só não foi expulso porque os pais eram pessoas influentes no conselho estudantil e prometiam dar um jeito no filho.

 

Eu fiquei ali, calado. Kyo disse que eu queria entrar para a turma. Kaoru nem pensou e disse que não ia aceitar um pirralho. Eu não sou pirralho. Kaoru é que é velho. Tão velho que eu achei que ele já deveria estar na preparatória*. Depois disso eu não lembro o que eu falei. Talvez tenha dito justamente o que tinha passado pela minha cabeça. Só lembro que ele pediu uma prova que eu não era um pirralho e eu aceitei.

 

Kaoru ficou pensando o que iria pedir. Die tinha jogado um garoto no latão de lixo (- Foi sem querer). Kyo explodiu um box do banheiro (- Um acidente). E eu fiquei sabendo que Kaoru tinha feito um garoto pular do segundo andar (- Eu não tenho culpa se ele era um imbecil).

 

Meu teste seria algo perigoso ou ilegal, isso eu tinha certeza. Die comentou que estava com sede, o que deu uma idéia para Kaoru.

 

– Você vai trazer uma garrafa de sake para nós. - foi o que ele disse. Eu não tinha cara de quem tinha idade para beber. Não dava para comprar uma. Só tinha um jeito. E além de roubar, eu teria que levar a garrafa para a escola, o que também era proibido.

Agora eu estou sentado em frente ao mercado, esperando surgir coragem de algum lugar. Se alguém me pegar e contar para minha mãe eu vou apanhar dela até perder a consciência. Se eu contar que fui obrigado, vou acabar caindo acidentalmente na escala da escola e quebrar o pescoço. Se a polícia me pegar, vou para um reformatório e nunca mais vou ver o Shinya, nem ninguém. Eu viraria lenda na escola, mas minha vida acabaria.

 

Vi um carro da polícia e comecei a tremer. Era a ronda escolar e passou por mim bem devagar. Meu uniforme estava encoberto pela blusa que eu usava, então eles não viram que eu não deveria estar ali aquela hora.

 

Olhei para o mercado. Se as coisas correrem bem, Kaoru vai me aceitar e eu vou poder andar com os caras mais legais da escola. Estou até falando como eles.

 

Olhei para o meu relógio de pulso do Mickey Mouse que eu ganhei de um tio, eu não tinha outro então usava, mesmo sendo infantil. Havia se passado quase uma hora. O mercado estava mais vazio então eu respirei fundo e me levantei. Fui seguindo até a entrada e quando entrei, virei para a direita. Lá no fundo estavam as bebidas. Era só eu ir lá, pegar uma garrafa, colocá-la dentro da blusa e sair. Simples, até eu ver uma câmera de segurança bem na minha frente. Desviei e acabei saindo no corredor de doces. Eu não ia conseguir fazer aquilo. Eu ainda era um pirralho e não ia ficar rebelde em um dia. Eu só tinha onze anos.

 

Peguei um refrigerante e paguei por ele. Saí dali o mais rápido que pude.

 

No dia seguinte, entre uma aula e outra, Kyo apareceu na minha sala. Todo mundo ficou quieto. O cabelo dele estava mais para o amarelo agora. Ele sentou na carteira do meu lado. Ela era ocupada por uma menina, mas eu duvido que ela fosse tirá-lo de lá.

 

– E aeh? Conseguiu? - disse sem ânimo, olhando despreocupadamente para a lousa.

 

– Não. - eu disse com a mesma animação.

 

– Uma pena. - Ele colocou as pernas em cima da mesa e inclinou um pouco a cadeira para trás. - Mas você não precisava fazer aquilo.

 

Não?

 

– Ele só tava tirando com a tua cara. Como você disse que faria qualquer coisa ele deixou você acreditar que tinha que fazer aquilo. - dizia com a mesma calma, só que sua voz estava levemente divertida. Ele estava achando graça da minha cara. Aquele Kaoru desgraçado.

 

O professor chegou e parou na porta, desolado, quando viu Kyo.

 

– Nishimura, quer fazer o favor de voltar para a sua sala?

 

Ele se levantou e antes de sair disse. - Te vejo no recreio, pirralho.

 

Pirralho? Pelo menos eu não sou nanico. Aposto que ele não vai crescer nunca e vai ficar baixinho para sempre...

 

 

  
  
  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> * Equivale ao segundo grau ou ensino médio.


End file.
